


【彬昇】玻璃心

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200704--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【彬昇】玻璃心

**Author's Note:**

> 200704  
> \--

他的心臟是玻璃做的。

當悲傷的情緒達到了一定程度，心上就會出現裂痕，在三十歲生日到來時若未能獲得命運之吻，身體將逐漸僵硬直至無法動彈，其肉體保持原樣，心臟則裂成兩半。

此奇病無法經由藥物改善亦或治療，唯有命運之人的吻，才能使其活命，若能得到命運之人的愛，其心則得以與常人無異。

  
  


姜昇植離開醫院，抬頭看了天空一會才嘆口氣邁開步伐。

不管回診多少次，奇蹟都不會突然發生在自己身上，曾經因為人際關係備受壓力，情緒累積過多導致心臟發痛時還能聽見裂痕劃開的聲音，姜昇植開始放棄去在意很多事，好讓自己別過得太痛苦。

他在很小的時候就知道自己有很罕見的心臟病，家人帶他跑了好幾間醫院，然而大部分的醫院都表示不收這種特殊病例，好不容易才找到對這種病症有研究的醫生，卻沒有能開給他的藥。

也沒找到所謂的命運之人，淡淡走過了二十九年，距離三十歲生日只剩幾小時，恐怕是無法阻擋命中注定要他活少一點了。

那麼在人生迎來完結之前，就到處看看風景吧，走遍這個並不令人驚艷卻值得被愛的城市，希望在最後，眼前的世界仍是我喜歡的樣子。

「這裡也沒變……」

姜昇植在一間甜品店前停下腳步，這裡是他學生時期常來的地方，在學時和同社團的人來吃過不少次，他記得老闆娘有個小自己五歲的兒子，偶爾會出來幫老闆娘招攬客人，姜昇植都會半蹲著摸摸他的頭稱讚他很了不起。

不知道那孩子現在怎麼樣了，這些年店裡的生意好不好。

開始工作後就沒再光顧過這裡了，姜昇植推開門進去，平日上午的店裡沒有半個客人，姜昇植走到櫃檯按下呼叫店員的服務鈴，不久後，一個長相稚嫩的年輕人走了出來。

「歡迎光臨，不好意思讓您久等……」年輕人急忙穿上圍裙，抬頭看清楚姜昇植的臉後愣了一下。

「你好，請給我一盒蛋塔，還有……嗯……」

「昇植哥？」

「嗯？哦，秀彬啊！」

姜昇植猶豫著要買什麼甜點擺在自己周圍才能走得開心一些，猶豫時聽見鄭秀彬喊自己的名字才抬頭看了對方，對鄭秀彬還記得自己感到十分欣慰，剛認識的時候鄭秀彬的身高只到姜昇植的腰而已，現在已經可以平視自己了，不禁覺得時間過得很快。

「哇，你都長這麼高了。」姜昇植下意識地像從前那樣伸手摸鄭秀彬的頭，鄭秀彬也笑著看他。

「昇植哥倒是長得跟年輕的時候一樣啊。」

姜昇植笑著說自己這些年沒少被稱為不老傳奇，鄭秀彬坐在他對面雙手撐著下巴聽他說話，聽著聽著突然想起姜昇植曾和自己說過自己的心臟和一般人不一樣。

  
  


十五歲的鄭秀彬帶了蛋塔給姜昇植說是禮物，姜昇植便買了冰淇淋作為回禮，並肩坐在圓環老樹下方的椅子上，同時晃著腿吃冰，那時姜昇植問鄭秀彬願不願意聽自己的煩惱，待少年點頭才緩緩說明了自己生來就有的奇病。

「那昇植哥沒找到的話，三十歲就會死掉了嗎？」

「嗯，對啊。」

「……怎麼這樣，為什麼是昇植哥遇到這種事……」

鄭秀彬遭到打擊開始落淚，不能理解命運怎麼能對如此善良的哥哥這麼壞，淚水滴到化掉的冰淇淋上，姜昇植接過鄭秀彬手上的冰放到一旁，緊緊抱住對方。

「秀彬啊……謝謝你。」

謝謝你為我流淚，謝謝你讓我知道世上仍有重視我、不希望我消失的人存在。

  
  


「昇植哥現在也還沒找到嗎？」

「嗯？」

「能治好你心臟的人。」

鄭秀彬看著姜昇植反應一滯，握住他的左手，在手指上輕吻後換上真摯的神情看著。

「哥要不要試試看……和我接吻。」

姜昇植差點被蛋塔噎到，右手拍著自己的胸口咳嗽，接過對方遞過來的水，又撫著心口一會才鎮定下來，但這下不太敢直視鄭秀彬了。

「我、我們一起散步吧，再過幾小時就是……啊。」

「好啊。」

姜昇植怕說到生日鄭秀彬會難過，就像那時一樣，但鄭秀彬只是微笑著牽著他起身走出店外，沒有再問要不要接吻試試，姜昇植瞄著鄭秀彬的側臉，和他記憶中幼小的模樣相比，似乎變得更可靠了。

鄭秀彬希望能陪姜昇植走完最後一程，希望姜昇植最後記住的是自己的臉、聲音，和還沒對他說出的喜歡。

「秀彬你，喜歡什麼顏色啊？」

「我嗎？黑色。」

  
  


當黑色棺木擺在眼前時，鄭秀彬才知道姜昇植為什麼突然問他喜歡的顏色。

這人真是……就連離開前都要讓人心動嗎。

這樣不就會讓我，永遠都只能記住你一個人嗎。

一定是故意的吧？

「哦？秀彬尼哭了嗎？」姜昇植笑著雙手捧住鄭秀彬的臉，鄭秀彬噘起嘴將頭撞到姜昇植的胸口。

「……誰要哭啊。」

但是顫抖的聲音暴露了一切。

  
  


黑色棺木被放置於一片草原上，趁著夜色枯萎的花草也混進些許，姜昇植穿著整身白色，手裡握了一束乾燥花，棺木裡放了軟軟的墊子，邊邊還有包裝透明的巧克力蛋糕，全都是他本人的主意。

姜昇植毫不猶豫地躺了進去。

「可惜送行的也只有秀彬呢。」

「有我不就夠了嗎。」

「說得也是。」

伸出手想抓星星，卻抓到鄭秀彬主動放上來的手，乖乖被抓著的手蹭在對方臉上，姜昇植朝鄭秀彬無聲說了一句不要哭，鄭秀彬玩笑式的就要把棺木蓋上。

「哈哈哈，好啦，知道你不會哭。」

「昇植哥真的……」

鄭秀彬很想再問最後一次，要不要試試看，但要是姜昇植不喜歡的話也沒意義吧。

「嗯？」

「……到那邊的時候別後悔，也別太想我啊。」

「你才會很想我吧，哈哈哈哈。」

你也知道啊。

姜昇植閉上眼，等待自己的最後，覺得這裡有點冷，都被冷出淚了，兩人之間只有沉默，姜昇植能從鄭秀彬逐漸緊握的力道得知他的時間正在倒數著。

鄭秀彬看著手上的電子錶，盯著秒數，在要零點之前低頭吻了姜昇植。

「生日快樂……」

看姜昇植沒有醒來，知道自己並不是命運之人的鄭秀彬將額頭與姜昇植相抵，眼淚流到姜昇植臉上，沾濕了那人耳邊的頭髮，不一會，稍涼的溫度帶著乾燥花的味道靠近了鄭秀彬。

他笑著撫上那人淚流不止的臉。

  
  


「你不是說你不哭的嗎？」

「……」

坐起身伸伸懶腰，像是他剛才只不過睡了一覺，總感覺心臟跳動的方式和以前不一樣了，靠在肩上的人該怎麼安撫才好呢。

「……秀彬啊，哥這不是沒離開嗎？都是多虧了你呢。」

「所以就……」

姜昇植為了聽清楚鄭秀彬的話將整個身體轉向對方，後腦杓被按著往對方靠近，帶著些許怒氣的吻還多了糕點的甜味，舌頭互相翻攪著，感覺沒死也被吻走了半條命，直到沒辦法好好呼吸才推開鄭秀彬。

「早點接受我的提議不就好了。」鄭秀彬舔了一下自己的唇，將姜昇植抱出棺木之外。

十指交扣走向醫院的路上鄭秀彬還在瘋狂抱怨，甚至在說剛認識的時候早點親下去就不用擔心這麼久了。

「你是想害我被警察抓嗎？」

「躲去人少的地方親就好了嘛。」

「那更像犯罪了吧。」

診斷結果，數值一切正常，沒有任何玻璃碎片殘留的跡象，姜昇植的心臟就和一般人一樣正常的跳著。

姜昇植被帶到鄭秀彬家慶生，拆著原本裝飾在棺內的蛋糕和鄭秀彬一起吃，說著自己真的以為活不過三十歲，幾天後鄭秀彬送了香檳玫瑰的永生花當作是給姜昇植的三十歲生日禮物。

那是姜昇植以前告訴鄭秀彬的，想對命運之人告白的方式。

  
  


「要是我遇到那個人，一定會送他香檳玫瑰的。」姜昇植邊幫鄭秀彬推著鞦韆邊說。

「為什麼啊？」鄭秀彬轉頭看向姜昇植，要他先別推了。

「因為香檳玫瑰的花語是……」他裝作神秘靠近男孩的耳畔小聲地說。

**愛上你是我今生最大的幸福。**

「但哥不一定會愛上那個人吧？」

「唉唷，要是遇到了等於是救命恩人耶，不愛上他才難勒。」

姜昇植又說還得做成永生花，才能保存久一點，年幼的鄭秀彬聽得彆扭，但他太過年輕，還不懂這種心臟附近悶悶的感覺叫做什麼。

  
  


鄭秀彬的記憶力比他想得要好太多了，總是能令他回憶起以前的事。

而且鄭秀彬大概是在那天回家之後上網查詢後才發現，就連永生花也有特別的意義，姜昇植沒想到自己想做的事被搶先了一步，此時鄭秀彬站在眼前正在翻婚紗的型錄給他看，半開玩笑的說姜昇植躺進棺材那天穿的衣服其實也蠻像婚紗的，是不是偷偷暗示喜歡自己啊。

鄭秀彬也許不知道，他笑著說話的樣子的確讓人想看一輩子。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「秀彬啊……謝謝你。」

  
  


他笑著走向對方，擁抱的力道和那時一樣。


End file.
